Espejo
by Veela Black
Summary: Cuando Lorcan y Lysander están juntos en la misma habitación, el mundo pasa a ser parte de la irrealidad. Los espejos son sólo para darle más morbo. Lorcan/Lysander, twincest, lime, slash. Participa en el Reto: Incesto, ¿eres capaz? del foro EEQCR.


**_Disclaimer: personajes, lugares y cualquier cosa reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Toda la locura, es mía._**

Advertencias: incesto, slash, twincest, lime.

_N/A: este escrito participa en el Reto: Incesto, ¿eres capaz? del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. Y es muy raro, pero espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a Bella Valentía (Karii) por leer esta locura antes que todos y aprobarla._

* * *

**_Espejo_**

"―_Es como hacer el amor con un espejo._

―_No, Lys, es tener sexo con tu hermano gemelo. Lo de los espejos es solo para agregarle más morbo._

―_Como si fuera necesario."_

Y es que hay uno. Luego son dos. Iguales, exactamente iguales. Y de pronto son millones, todos iguales, todos en distintas perspectivas. Eran uno de esos cuadros que mamá solía pintar, como esos que se exhiben en el cuarto de Lily (pero sólo Lorcan ha llegado hasta allí). Se palpan, juegan, un beso de improviso por aquí, una mano impertinente por allá. No están del todo seguros si lo que hacen es normal o no. De todas formas, no es como si significara algo, ambos tienen otras personas con la que jugar a quererse. Lorcan tiene a su pelirroja caótica. Lysander tiene una colección de muñecas y alguna figura de acción. Ambos tienen a Roxanne, que de pronto besa a Lorcan y al siguiente movimiento abraza a Lysander por la espalda, pero ella tiene otros problemas donde tener la cabeza, algo con ojos verdes y piel maldita. Poco importa ahora, cuando el celeste de sus ojos se encuentra en medio de una batalla. La sonrisa burlona de Lorcan es asesinada por la lengua traviesa de Lys. La mirada soñadora de Lysander ha sido derrotada por la lujuria en las manos de Lorcan.

Son un lobo y una oveja jugando a cambiarse las pieles, a tomarse de la mano entre sábanas infantiles, a besarse ante aquella Luna que les recuerda a su madre, a dejar que lo más oscuro de sus seres se apodere de sus cuerpos y los funda para volver a ser uno, como en un principio, como si estuvieran cansados de ser dos iguales. Porque podrían ser cientos, como ahora, cuando los espejos reflectan sus cuerpos sudorosos en posiciones irreales. Pero a ellos no les gusta, quieren volver a ser solo uno, solo un par de ojos celestes, solo una melena castaña, solo un ser. Así sería más fácil decidirse, así lo que hacen no sería tan raro.

No está bien o eso parece. Pero poco importa ahora. Lo han hecho todo juntos, desde el inicio de los tiempos, entonces, se preguntan, ¿por qué habría de estar mal? Si Lorcan lloró junto a Lysander cuando se les cayó su primer diente, si Lysander apoyó a Lorcan cuando el sombrero gritó Gryffindor, si Lorcan consoló a Lysander cuando un "Ravenclaw" los separó. No podría estar mal, nunca, ni siquiera cuando ese beso en medio de un pasillo demasiado concurrido y extrañamente solitario les supo a gloria e infierno. Si un roce casual se transformó en cielo y en culpa. Ya no importa, en realidad. Lo han hecho todo juntos, ¿por qué parar ahora?, ¿por una sociedad enferma que cree que tiene el derecho de juzgarlos? O puede que ellos fueran los enfermos y la sociedad la sana. Debatible. Mas ahora no tienen cabeza para debatir, ninguno de los dos.

Ahora se dedican a formar una figura extraña, demente, como ellos. Son raros, lunáticos, infantiles. Son sonrisas traviesas y ojos soñadores. Normalmente, pocos pueden diferenciarlos, en estos instantes, nadie sería capaz de decir quién es quién.

A la luz del día, un observador experto distinguiría a Lysander por su mirada soñadora y distante, por sus ademanes afectados al hablar, por su cháchara fuera de lo normal. Diferenciaría a Lorcan por su sonrisa de bufón, sus gestos directos y un tanto agresivos para los sensibles, por sus palabras rudas y un tanto crueles. Sin embargo, en noches como esta es un tanto más complejo, si es que no completamente imposible, porque cuando la suavidad de Lysander se funde con la pasión de Lorcan, y los sueños y las aventuras de diluyen en capas de caricias bajo tierra, muy al sur, muy adentro, nada tiene sentido. Es como cuando Alicia cayó por un agujero, las cosas pasaron a ser parte de la irrealidad, tal y como sucede en la habitación ubicada en el extremo norte de la Torre de ajedrez de Ottery St Catchpole.

Son un castillo de hielo en medio de una tormenta de arena en el Sahara. Son una tormenta de nieve en una selva tropical. Inexplicables, innombrables, antinaturales. Son una masa de manos, ojos, piel, huesos, caricias, gemidos, locura, cariño. Son hermanos, son gemelos, son amantes, son cómplices y son un par de mentes demasiado cuerdas para este mundo demente.

Cuando la locura se congela, el mundo vuelve a ser cierto y la irrealidad desaparece poco a poco, cuando aquello llamado culpa debería cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos, cuando un haz de sol hace desaparecer aquellos rayos de Luna, todo se vuelve demasiado real ante sus ojos, así que deciden cerrarlos por fin. Les quedan algunas horas antes de volver a ser dos, así que en un susurro quieto, débil y cobarde, se escapa un _te quiero_ de unos labios que ya no saben su nombre, porque han extraviado a su dueño.

El sueño los abraza y sonrisas de niños de plasman en sus rostros de piel grisácea. Ya volverán la normalidad y la cordura. Y la promesa cada noche está vigente, hasta que alguno se vuelva loco y diga basta. O hasta que el otro se vaya lejos y diga no puedo. Por ahora, la presencia constante del otro en sus vidas es más que suficiente. Ya verá la realidad si decide acogerlos en su seno o, por el contrario, los rechazará por pecadores. Poco importa. Nada, en realidad.

* * *

**_N/A: ¿opiniones?_**


End file.
